Pánico Escénico
by Conejo
Summary: Yamato es el nuevo vocalista de la banda escolar, los Teenage Wolves. Pero hay un pequeño problema.. tiene miedo al escenario. Tai se ofrece a curar a su amigo, y... Mejor leánlo, y pongan Reviews, por favor ^^
1. Default Chapter

1 Pánico Escénico  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Nuestra historia comienza una linda tarde en la Secundaria de Odaiba.  
  
Ya habían acabado las clases, y el grupo de DigiDestinados se dirigían juntos a sus respectivas casas. Bueno, por lo menos estaban Sora y Koushiro.  
  
- Donde está Taichi y Yamato?? Ya tenemos esperando media hora..- Dijo la pelirroja, tratando de ser comprensiva con ellos dos.  
  
- Vi a Tai hace rato, en la entrada a su salón. Parecía esperar a alguien.  
  
- Ahora que lo recuerdo, a Matt lo castigaron después de clases por contradecir a un profesor sobre su opinión sobre la música rock.  
  
- A Yamato le gusta la música, verdad?- Preguntó Izzy, tratando de hacer volar el tiempo haciendo un tema.  
  
- Sí. Su papá dice que canta muy bien cuando se está bañando.- Contestó Sora – Somos novios desde hace dos semanas y no se ha atrevido a cantar para mí!!  
  
- El es tímido, Sora. No lo presiones.  
  
- Bueno, pero ese no es el punto. Ese Tai es tan buen amigo de Yamato que se solidarizará con él...  
  
. . .  
  
- Ni lo pienses, Matt!! Yo no te voy a ayudar en tu castigo!!- Exclamó Tai, después de que Yamato le diera ayuda para acabar más rápido.  
  
- Vamos, Taichi!!! Yo siempre te he ayudado en tus castigos!!  
  
- No me acuerdo de eso. La última vez me tomaste una foto mientras lavaba los escusados del baño y se la enseñaste a la clase completa!!! Me tomó varias semanas convencer a todo el grupo que lo que tenía en el uniforme era chocolate que se me cayó en el receso!!!  
  
- Y era cierto, verdad?  
  
Taichi se cayó por unos minutos, al recordar esa desagradable experiencia.  
  
- Ehhhhhhhhhhh.... No te ayudo, Matt!!  
  
- Bueno, entonces lárgate!!!- Gritó Matt – De todos modos aceptar tu ayuda es como si le dieran las llaves de la Caja de Pandora a... a ti!!!  
  
- Qué es la Caja de Pandora??- Preguntó Taichi, confundido. Después gritó – Esa es una ofensa, verdad??!!!  
  
- Tómalo como quieras... Ahora vete..  
  
- Está bien, me iré!!! Pero ten en cuenta que estaba a punto de ayudarte!!!  
  
- Sí, es verdad... Lo lamentaré durante toda mi vida!!  
  
Tai escuchó eso y se fue muy dignamente con Sora y Koushiro.  
  
Ya cuando Taichi se fue, Yamato siguió trapeando el salón.  
  
- Idiota!! A veces me pregunto porque él es mi mejor amigo!!!  
  
De repente, algo lo detuvo. Un sonido.  
  
- Es música...- Se dijo.  
  
La música de Rock provenía de afuera del salón. Alguien debió ponerla en el patio, y llegaba el sonido, aunque débil, por la ventana.  
  
- Mi canción favorita!! Esto será divertido!!!- Exclamó.  
  
. . .  
  
- Bueno, tenemos el baterista, que soy yo... El guitarrista, que eres tú, Yutaka.. Y el pianista, que es Takahashi...  
  
- Sí, pero aún falta el vocalista del grupo.. Y ten en cuenta que tú ni Takahashi, ni mucho menos yo, sabemos cantar...  
  
- Esto se ve mal... Si no encontramos un vocalista rápido, el director suspenderá el proyecto de la banda y nos quedaremos de nuevo en la orilla...  
  
Akira y Yutaka estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, directo al estudio. Estaban preocupados, ya que necesitaban un vocalista rápidamente para completar el círculo del grupo, o de lo contrario, el director abandonará el proyecto.  
  
Al pasar por el salón de séptimo grado, algo les llamó la atención y los detuvo:  
  
Era un muchacho de pelo rubio, cantando como loco pero con buena voz, usando la escoba como mcrófono y guitarra al mismo tiempo. Parecía un rockero de verdad, ya que los movimientos que hacía eran dignos de cualquier buena banda.  
  
- Bueno, ahí tienes el vocalista...- Dijo Yutaka, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Oye, tú!!!  
  
Yamato volteó y, mientras soltaba la escoba como si fuera droga, se puso rojo de pena al ver que tenía espectadores en la puerta del salón.  
  
- Me...Me vieron.?- Preguntó.  
  
- Que si te vimos?? Amigo, tienes talento!!!- Dijo Akira, con la misma sonrisa que su compañero.  
  
- Eres el mejor cantante de Rock que haya visto en mi vida, Felicidades!!!- Dijo Yutaka.  
  
Matt aún seguía apenado, aún más por lo que le acababan de decir.  
  
- Ustedes.... lo creen?  
  
- Por supuesto!!! Cuál es tu nombre, amigo?- Preguntó Akira.  
  
- Mi nombre es... Yamato Ishida... pero todos me dicen Matt...  
  
- Muy bien, Matt. Felicidades!! Eres el vocalista de nuestro nuevo grupo escolar musical!!!  
  
Yamato no creía lo que escuchaba. El, un cantante famoso en la escuela, asediado por las chicas y envidiado por los chicos?? Bueno, ya era eso último, pero la oportunidad de ser un cantante no cualquiera la tiene.  
  
- No digas nada, compañero.- Dijo Akira, al ver a Matt boquiabierto. Se acercó a él y le dio una tarjeta.  
  
- Toma. Esta es tu entrada al estudio. Sólo dile al guardia que eres el nuevo vocalista del proyecto "Lobo".  
  
- Sí... por supuesto...  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos, Matt... Y felicidades, de nuevo...  
  
Después de decir eso, Akira se fue con Yukata de ahí.  
  
Yamato no podía creerlo. Tenía esta oportunidad de trascender, y no debía desperdiciarla.  
  
. . .  
  
( No puedo creerlo, amigo!! Hubiera deseado estar ahí y que me oyeran cantar también.. De seguro me escogerían a mí!!!)  
  
- Vamos, Tai.. Tú ni siquiera sabes cantar "la Macarena" correctamente...  
  
( Y eso qué? Además, esa canción es muy antigua...)  
  
- Quieres otro ejemplo?  
  
Yamato estaba en su casa, tranquilamente acostado en un sillón con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Estaba platicando con Taichi sobre la invitación de Akira como vocalista de su grupo. Ya había hablado con sora, Koushiro y Jyou sobre esto, así que faltaba su gran amigo.  
  
- Y pasó algo interesante en mi ausencia??- Pregutó Matt, ya que estuvo todo el día en la escuela limpiando el salón.  
  
( Nada importante... Sólo que a Izzy se le apagó la computadora portátil de repente y yo me ofrecí a darle un "golpecito"...)  
  
- Y qué más pasó??- Contestó Yamato.  
  
( Ehhhhhhh.... Rompí el aparato..)  
  
-....... Me lo imaginaba, Taichi. Tú siempre haces es tipo de cosas..  
  
( Regresando a lo de la banda... Eres capaz de soportar todo eso??)  
  
- A qué te refieres??  
  
( Ya sabes... El hecho de tener que cantar ante cientos de personas con el miedo de echar la noche a perder... Cosas sobre eso.)  
  
A Matt le empezó a dar pánico.  
  
- Gracias por hacerme tomar en cuenta eso, amigo...- Dijo, con sarcasmo.  
  
( De nada..)  
  
- Sabes, Tai??  
  
( Qué es lo que pasa?)  
  
- Eres un idiota, lo sabías?  
  
. . .  
  
La mañana siguiente, Matt se levantó temprano para prepararse para su audición. Estaba nervioso, gracias a que su "gran amigo" le recordó el pánico escénico que tiene y que no lo deja pararse en los escenarios.  
  
Aún recuerda la terrible experiencia que tuvo en cuarto año, dos meses antes de la aventura en el campamento de verano. Hicieron una obra de teatro, llamada "Blanca Nieves".  
  
Sora actuó de blanca Nieves, Tai del príncipe, y él de un animalito del bosque (un zorrillo, para ser exactos).  
  
El hecho es que, en la única línea que tenía que decir Yamato (que era un simple ruidito), no supo que hacer y salió corriendo de miedo de ahí.  
  
Aún recuerda como todos se reían y se mofaban de él, inclusive Taichi... Su gran amigo.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NO QUIERO TENER QUE SUFRIR ESO DE NUEVO!!!!"Gritó Matt, mientras recordaba todo eso.  
  
- Hijo, a qué te refieres?- Le preguntó su papá, en la mesa junto a él.  
  
- No, papá. No es nada..- Contestó Yamato, nervioso y con una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
" Eres un estúpido, Matt!!!" Pensó, por la vergüenza que pasó frente a su padre.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada al cuarto de audiciones de la escuela, se topó con el grandulón de su clase, "El Gran Tamiya", como le dicen en la escuela.  
  
- Qué quieres?- Preguntó el grandulón.  
  
- Tú.... eres... el guardia, no es así?- Preguntó Yamato, con mucho miedo.  
  
- Sí... quién quiere saberlo?  
  
- Yo... Yamato Ishida..- Contestó, y luego sacó la entrada que le dio Akira y se la enseñó a tamiya – Soy el nuevo vocalista... del proyecto "Loro"...  
  
- Proyecto " Loro"??? No hay ningún proyecto de ese tipo!!!!!! Querías entrar a espiar, verdad?????  
  
- No... No es eso!!  
  
- Deja a mi amigo en paz, Tamiya. El viene conmigo!!  
  
Era Taichi. Parecía conocer a Tamiya, ya que él le dio una gran sonrisa al google boy.  
  
- Debiste decir eso, Ishida!! Los amigos de Taichi Yagami son mis amigos!!! Pasen, rápido!!!  
  
- Gracias, grandulón!!- Dijo Tai, para después entrar junto a un confundido Yamato.  
  
- Ese gorila es tu amigo??  
  
- no le digas gorila!! Claro que es mi amigo. Es el portero del equipo de futbol de nuestra escuela.. Somos grandes amigos!!!  
  
- ehhh... Como tú digas...- Dijo Yamato.  
  
Taichi y Yamato caminaban por el estudio, donde se hacían cosas como documentales de la escuela, programas y cosas por ese estilo.  
  
En ese momento estaba el escenario, con bocinas, guitarras y todo lo que se requiere para una banda.  
  
- Yamato!!! Que bueno que veniste!!! Quién es tu amigo?- Preguntó Akira.  
  
- El es Taichi Yagami.- Respondió Matt, deseando que lo sacaran de ahí, ya que lo avergonzaba.  
  
- Mucho gusto!! Tú eres Akira Toriyama, verdad? Déjame decirte que eres un gran baterista. Te escuché en la Fiesta Escolar de hace dos meses... Tocas de maravilla!!!  
  
- Muchas gracias.. creo..- Contestó Akira, nervioso. Yamato estaba avergonzado de su amigo.El era capaz de arruinar todo, y a todos... tiene esa habilidad especial de arruinar todo.  
  
- Taichi, por favor hazle un favor a este estudio y lárgate!!!- Gritó Ishida.  
  
- No, déjalo ver lo que eres capaz de hacer, Yamato!!  
  
Akira subió al escenario y presentó al grupo:  
  
- El de la bateria soy yo, Akira Toriyama. El guitarrista es Takahashi Yamasaki..  
  
- hola!!- Saludó el chico de pelo castaño, practicando los acordes de la guitarra.  
  
- El muchacho de lentes ya lo conoces: El es Yutaka Sanosuke. El es el pianista del grupo.  
  
- Hola de nuevo, Yamato!- Saludó el muchacho de lentes, mientras practicaba de igual manera que Takahashi.  
  
- Así que este esta es la banda en donde estaré, Genial!!!- Dijo Matt, emocionado con la idea.  
  
- y no tienen lugar para un segundo vocalista?- Preguntó Taichi, emocionado.  
  
- No lo creo. Con Yamato es suficiente.- Contestó Akira.  
  
- Y aunque hubiera lugar para ti, Tai, no te lo darían.. Cantas pésimo!!- Dijo Yamato, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Ah, sí? Pues en la fiesta que estuvimos aquélla noche en que canté, todo el mundo me gritaba..  
  
- Para empezar, estábamos ebrios. Y en segunda, te gritaban para que te callaras..  
  
- Ah, en verdad?  
  
- jajajajaajaja!!- Se rió la banda, viendo la patética cara de un deprimido Taichi.  
  
- Oigan, no se rian!!!- Exclamó Tai, enojado.  
  
- Parece que este grupo fue hecho para mí!! Todo el que se ria de Tai es de mi banda!- Dijo Yamato, contento de participar en esto. Tai no estaba tan contento como él.  
  
- Antes que nada, Matt, debemos saber qué es eres capaz de hacer con la guitarra y tu voz..- Dijo Asuka, entregándole el instrumento y subiéndolo al foro.  
  
- Vaya! La guitarra es mi instrumento favorito! La toco todo el tiempo!- Dijo Yamato, practicando un poco con ella y conociéndola otro poco.  
  
- Muy bien, tienes mucho talento para la música, Ishida.- Dijo Takahashi.  
  
- Claro, yo le enseñé todo lo que sé.- Dijo Taichi, con aires de perfección.  
  
- No habrá sido al revés? Y la única canción que me enseñaste era la de Marcelino ¬ ¬* y eso fue hace años.  
  
- Oye, un gran castillo se empieza a construir con una piedra!! Yo te enseñé esa canción y tú te adentraste al mundo de la música!!  
  
- Bueno.. Gracias, amigo!!!Tú siempre tan amable!!!  
  
- Ya dejen de pelearse y deja a Yamato audicionar, Taichi. – Dijo Akira.  
  
- Está bien. Me gustaría escuchar a mi amigo tocar.  
  
- Sólo observa y aprende.- Dijo Matt, muy confiado de lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Había algo de gente ahí, y cuando Yamato los vio, se empezó a poner nervioso. Cuando empezaron a tocar, Yamato lo hacía muy desafinado del grupo, inclusive llego a romper una cuerda de lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
- Oye!! Esas guitarras no nacen en los árboles!!- Exclamó Takahashi.  
  
- Lo siento, no fue mi intención...- Dijo Matt, apenado.  
  
- Bueno, toma la otra guitarra y sólo sigue los acordes y la letra de la canción, entendido?  
  
- Entendido..  
  
- Parece que está nervioso..- Le dijo Akira a Taichi, que se encontraba de "colado" en el estudio, y nadie se había dado cuenta.  
  
- está pasando lo mismo que en aquélla obra de teatro. Tiene pánico escénico, sabes?  
  
- Sí???? Esto es grave. Lo peor de todo es que no tenemos tiempo para conseguir otro vocalista. El concierto de presentación es dentro de dos días!!  
  
- Porqué tan rápido?????- Preguntó Taichi, sorprendido.  
  
- Lo conté todo sobre Matt al director de la escuela. Acordamos, debido al talento de Yamato, hacer el concierto el Lunes en la noche.  
  
- Esto se ve mal... Porqué son tan apresurados??  
  
Mientras decían eso, Yamato empezaba a cantar ( Después de unos horribles sonidos con la guitarra). El canto era espantoso y fuera de ritmo. Se veía claramente que estaba nervioso por la gente que estaba ahí en es momento.  
  
- Te propongo un trato, Taichi.. Depende de ti si lo aceptas o no!!!- Gritó Akari, tapándose los oídos para no escuchar el estruendoso ruido que producía Ishida.  
  
- Cúal es??!!!  
  
" Es mi gran oportunidad!!! Yamato fuera, Taichi dentro!!" Pensó Taichi.  
  
- Quiero que ayudes a Yamato a cantar con público.. Si lo haces, tendrás primera fila tú y tus amigos en el concierto de mañana!!  
  
- Bueno... No es lo que esperaba pero acepto el trato!!!!!- gritó Taichi aún más fuerte, ya que el "Canto" se escuchaba más y más fuerte.  
  
- Qué? Esperabas que te dijera que tomaras el lugar de matt??? A estas alturas me doy cuenta de que tu cantas igual que los perros siendo atropellados!!!!!!  
  
. . .  
  
Después de que hayan sacado a toda la gente ajena a la banda, probaron de nuevo. Efectivamente, Matt tenía pánico escénico y sin gente cantaba perfectamente y tocaba la guitarra de igual manera.  
  
Después de que acabara la canción, Akira, mientras le aplaudía, le dijo:  
  
- Bravo, Yamato!!! Eres tal como me lo imaginaba!!!  
  
- Gracias, Akira.. Hago lo que puedo.- Dijo Matt, feliz. Y tratando de hacer menos a su "amigo", Taichi.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, Matt, pero creo que tienes un problema..  
  
- Un problema?? Cúal problema??  
  
Taichi se interpuso en la conversación.  
  
- Admítelo ,Yamato!! Tienes pánico escénico!!  
  
- y tú tienes retraso mental y no digo nada!!!  
  
- Bueno, por lo menos lo aceptas..  
  
- No lo acepté!! Cómo voy a tener pánico al escenario, siendo yo un destinado al estrellato?  
  
- Es porque no eres un destinado al estrellato..  
  
- Ah, es verdad. Pero en ese caso, tú eres un destinado al fracaso absoluto!!!!!  
  
Toda la banda veía con una gran gota en la cabeza como Taichi se lanzó a Yamato y se empezaron a pelear en el suelo.  
  
- Oigan!! Deténganse!!!- Gritó Akira, tratando de separarlos. Yutaka también ayudó. Al separarlos, todos descamisados y despeinados (en el caso de Matt), Akira le dijo al rubio:  
  
- Taichi se ha ofrecido a quitarte ese miedo al escenario que siempre has tenido. Será mejor que se lleven mejor para que no haya problema.  
  
- Se ve que no nos conoces, Akira!! Así siempre nos llevamos de bien!!- Dijo Taichi, con una gran sonrisa en la cara – no es así, Matt?  
  
- Sí... Por supuesto...- Contestó Ishida, no igual de contento que su amigo.  
  
- Bueno.. Espero que así sea. No me gustaría verlos peleándose en pleno concierto!!- Dijo Yutaka.  
  
- jajajajajajajaja.. buena broma, no lo crees, Matt?  
  
- Sí, Tai... jaja  
  
" siempre decimos eso, y siempre nos andamos peleando.... no dudo que hagamos eso en pleno concierto..."Pensó Yamato, creyendo que esto de la cantada no fue muy buena idea.  
  
. . .  
  
- Así que tienes que hacer que Yamato pierda el temor a la actuación pública para que pueda participar en el concierto, no es así?- Dijo Jyou, después de escuchar junto a sus amigos el relato a boca de Taichi.  
  
- Correcto, Joe.  
  
- Y como no eres capaz de hacer tal hazaña, ya que es mucho taco para ti, nos pides nuestra ayuda, Cierto?- Dijo Sora.  
  
- Cierto... Oye, yo puedo hacerlo solo!!!!!!!!  
  
- Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos?- Preguntó Koushiro.  
  
- Muy fácil. Se los diré brevemente, antes que llegué Matt: Lo único que quiero que hagan es que Yamato cante frente a ustedes. Ven que mi idea no es tan mala?  
  
- Sí, hermano.. No es mala, es pésima.- Dijo Kary, no muy convencida sobre esto.  
  
- Y cómo vamos a hacer que cante frente a nosotros, Gran Genio?- Preguntó fastidiada Sora.  
  
- Buen punto.. creo que tendremos que obligarlo de una u otra forma.  
  
La conversación terminó cuando llegó Matt del baño.  
  
- Qué hacen en mi casa?? Y cómo entraron aquí???  
  
- n_uU Oye!! No tienes que usar ese bat contra nosotros, o sí?- Dijo Taichi.  
  
- Contigo lo usaría, pero como hay visitas, creo que me absteneré.. Qué los trajo aquí? Supongo que este idiota los obligó.  
  
- Taichi nos contó sobre tu pánico escénico, hermano.- Dijo TK, que no sabía nada sobre que su hermano tenía esa enfermedad.  
  
- Sí. Tai quiere hacer algo imposible para él como curarme.  
  
- Que es imposible?? Lo imposible es que aprecies todo lo que hago por ti!!!!  
  
- Está bien, amigo. Muchas gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero es un caso perdido. Ya había intentado todo para curarme de esto, pero no puedo!! Y dudo mucho que tú me cures!!  
  
- Tal vez Taichi no te cure, pero nosotros sí.- Dijo Sora, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Sólo tendrás que cantarnos una canción. Es sencillo.- Dijo Koushiro.  
  
- Sencillo? Te digo que ya lo intenté!! Es imposible!!  
  
- Saben? Hay otra forma de curar este tipo de enfermedades.- Dijo Jyou.  
  
- Cúal?  
  
El superior sacó de su mochila un reloj de colgado portátil, y dijo:  
  
- Es muy fácil, sólo tengo que hipnotizarte, Yamato.  
  
- Ja! Como si eso fuera tan fácil!!!- Exclamó Taichi, incrédulo.  
  
- A estas alturas, todo vale la pena intentar...- Dijo Matt, deprimido y encogiéndose do hombros.  
  
- No me crees, Tai? Entonces lo probaré primero contigo!  
  
- Bien.  
  
Tai se puso delante de Jyou, mientras que el movía el reloj de izquierda a derecha como un péndulo.  
  
- Creen que funcione?- Le preguntó TK al grupo en voz baja.  
  
- En Taichi.. Por supuesto!!- Contestó Sora, entretenida.  
  
- Tienes sueño.. Mucho sueño... Tus párpados te pesan.... Quieres dormir....  
  
- Ven..? esto no... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
- Esto fue más rápido de lo que pensé.- Se dijo Jyou.  
  
- Qué les dije, muchachos? Esto es muy fácil con los débiles mentales, y Taichi no es muy listo que digamos.- Comentó Sora, aún entretenida.  
  
- Muy bien. Ahora, cuando cuente hasta tres, tú despertarás, y cuando lo hagas, empezarás a leer ese libro, y no te detendrás hasta que lo acabes.- Dijo Jyou, sacando un enorme libro de su mochila, titulado "Historia médica"- Uno, dos... Tres!!!  
  
Tai despertó de golpe, sintiéndose algo extraño.  
  
- Ven? Les dije que no funcionaría... eh?  
  
Taichi vio el libro y se lo arrebató a Jyou. Después, empezó a leerlo.  
  
- Guau.. Si funcionó en un retrasado como Taichi, porqué no a mí?- Dijo Matt, mientras que Tai se sentaba en un sillón de la casa para seguir con su lectura.  
  
- Muy bien, Matt. Acércate.- Dijo Jyou, para darle el mismo tratamiento a Ishida- Tienes sueño.. mucho sueño... Tus párpados te pesan.. Estás cansado... Cansado..  
  
Yamato cerró sus ojos rápidamente, haciendo creer a todos que esto funcionaría.  
  
- Ahora cuando cuente hasta tres, tú despertarás y no tendrás pánico escénico en todo lo que te resta de vida. Uno, dos.. Tres!!  
  
Yamato despertó y preguntó:  
  
- Cuánto te vas a tardar para dormirme?  
  
- Hermano.. Ya lo hicimos.- Dijo Takeru.  
  
- En serio? No me dí cuenta.  
  
- Ahora canta para nosotros, Yamato.- Dijo Jyou, feliz por el resultado.  
  
Yamato aceptó. Sacó su guitarra, pero al ver a sus amigos tan cerca de él, su pánico regresó y cantó y tocó horrible.  
  
- Esto no funcionó!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó Takeru, tapándose los oídos.  
  
- Creo que debemos intentar otra cosa!! Y ya sé qué podemos hacer!!!!!!- Gritó Sora.  
  
- Pueden dejar de gritar?!! Estoy leyendo un libro muy interesante!!!!!!  
  
. . .  
  
- Me podrías explicar otra vez? Es que no entendí..- Dijo Yamato, más deprimido que antes.  
  
- Esto es solamente sicológico, amor. Este KCT contiene una terapia sicológica contra el miedo en general. Cuando lo escuches, todos tus miedos desaparecerán.- Dijo sora, sacando la cinta de su mochila.  
  
- Y porqué tenías esa cinta? Te daba miedo algo?- Preguntó Koushiro.  
  
- No. Mimi me lo regaló la Navidad pasada. Dijo que era lo único que pudo comprar en EU.  
  
- Son patrañas, Sora. No creo que esa cinta cure a Matt.- Dijo Taichi, que lo tuvieron que hipnotizar de nuevo para que parara de leer el libro.  
  
- Claro que lo va a hacer, Taichi!!!!! Tú confías en mí, verdad, cielo??  
  
- Este.. Claro..- Contestó Yamato, un poco nervioso.  
  
- Y me vas a dar mi premio cuando te cure, verdad??- Preguntó Sora, acercándose a su Yamato.  
  
- Por supuesto!!- Contestó Yamato, sonrojado pero feliz.  
  
Taichi no estaba muy contento que digamos.  
  
- Muy bien, pon la cinta, Sora. Yo me quedaré con él en su cuarto.- Dijo el pelos necios, algo celoso.  
  
- Estás seguro, Tai?  
  
- Por supuesto. Probaré que esto no funciona!!  
  
- Bien. Si tú lo dices.- Finalizó la pelirroja, mientras ponía la cinta en el Reproductor y cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Matt con llave.  
  
- Cuánto tenemos que esperar?- Preguntó Hikari.  
  
- Hora y Media, aproximadamente.- Contestó ella, segura de que esto funcionaría.  
  
- Es muy aburrido quedarse aquí, no lo creen?- Comentó Takeru.  
  
- Es verdad, Vamos a los helados de la esquina?- Propuso Takenochi.  
  
- Está bien.- Contestó Koushiro, muy ocupado con su Lap-Top.  
  
- Yo quiero un helado de chocolate.- Dijo Jyou, feliz.  
  
- Y yo de fresa!!  
  
- Pero traen dinero?- Preguntó Sora.  
  
- no se preocupen. Podemos tomar de la caja fuerte de Matt. Sé cómo abrirla.- Dijo Tk.  
  
- Muy bien!! Vamos por el dinero!!  
  
Y así el grupo dejó a Taichi y a Yamato encerrados, escuchando una tonta cinta de superación personal.  
  
Pasaron dos horas y el grupo llegó corriendo a la casa de Yamato.  
  
- Ven? Todo por que Yamato sólo tenía monedas de a cinco y nos tardamos media hora en pagar todo lo que nos comimos!!!!!!!- Reclamó Hikari, mientras llegaba junto a los muchachos a la puerta del cuarto de Matt.  
  
- Donde están las llaves??- Preguntó Sora, buscando en todas partes.  
  
- Yo te las dí, Sora.- Dijo TK.  
  
- Se refieren a esas llaves que estaban en la mesa de la nevería??- Preguntó Izzy.  
  
- Sí... Las recogiste?- Preguntó Sora.  
  
- No.. Pensé que las había recogido Kary.  
  
- Yo se las dí a Jyou.- Dijo la joven Yagami.  
  
- Yo las dejé ahí y Sora las tomó.- Dijo el Superior Kido.  
  
- Yo se las dí a Izzy.- Dijo la joven Takenochi.  
  
- Y yo las dejé en la mesa.- Finalizó Koushiro.  
  
Un silencio inundó la casa, seguido de un grito desesperado y terminando con el grupo corriendo rápidamente a la neveria, menos Takeru, que se había acordado de algo.  
  
- Esperen, chicos.- Dijo Takaishi.  
  
- Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kary.  
  
TK buscó en un becerro de porcelana que estaba en una repisa de la sala, y encontró una llave.  
  
- Yamato me dijo que tenía una llave de repuesto por si pasan este tipo de cosas. Aquí está!!  
  
- Perfecto!! Ahora sólo abre la puerta, TK!- Ordenó Sroa.  
  
Takaishi hizo caso y abrió la puerta. Allí estaban, Taichi y Yamato, recostados en la cama (pero no piensen mal) boca arriba, sin moverse ni en centímetro.  
  
- no se habrán golpeado y están inconscientes?- Preguntó Jyou, viendo en el estado en el que estaban.  
  
- No lo creo. Si se hubieran peleado de la desesperación, ya estarían muertos. Creo que están en un trance.- Contestó Sora, quitando la cinta.  
  
Jyou llegó y pasó su mano por la vista de ambos: No parpadeaban.  
  
- Sí. Están en un trance.  
  
- Y ahora que hacemos??- Preguntó Kary – no podemos dejarlos así.  
  
Sora se acercó a los muchachos y aplaudió fuertemente. Los dos se sobresaltaron y volvieron en sí.  
  
- No tuviste que haber hecho eso, Sora!!!!!!!!- Reclamó Yamato, que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir.  
  
- Bueno.. Qué sienten?- Preguntó la novia de Ishida.  
  
- Me siento extraño, pero creo que no funcionó.- Contestó Taichi, rascándose la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno. Taichi, mira esto.- Hikari sacó un muñeco de peluche. Taichi estaba confundido.  
  
- Porqué me enseñas eso?  
  
- Funcionó!! Ya no le tienes miedo a los Ositos Cariñositos!!!!!!!  
  
- Es verdad!!! Mi miedo se fue!!!- Exclamó Taichi, feliz..  
  
- Muy bien!! Ahora tú, Matt. Canta para nosotros!- Dijo Sora, emocionada por que va a recibir su "premio" por parte de su novio.  
  
- no creo que pueda.. Aún tengo miedo..- Contestó el rubio, empezando a sudar de lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
- creo que esto empeoró..- Dijo Izzy.  
  
Todos dieron un gran suspiro, mientras que Taichi estaba feliz jugando con el oso de peluche.  
  
. . .  
  
Fin del capitulo uno  
  
. . . 


	2. capitulo dos

- Bueno. Crees que fue prudente que Yagami se ofreciera a curar a Ishida?- Preguntó Yutaka a Akira.  
  
- Por supuesto!! Ellos dos son amigos y, por lo que he visto, se entienden muy bien.. Será pan comido para Taichi curarlo!!  
  
- Es verdad. O lo cura, o él y Yamato estarán en el Hospital en este momento..- Dijo Takahashi.  
  
El grupo se dirigía al departamento de Yamato. Taichi les dijo que estaría listo a las cinco de la tarde del Domingo ,justo a tiempo para practicar un poco antes del gran concierto.  
  
Al llegar al departamento y tocar la puerta, una pelirroja abrió. Estaba toda despeinada y descamisada.  
  
- ustedes son los de la banda donde va a estar Matt??- Preguntó la jovencita.  
  
- Sí.- Contestó Akira, un poco apenado – Lo siento por molestarlos.. si sabe a lo que me refiero.. n_uU  
  
Sora se vió un poco, y aclaró apenada:  
  
- No es lo que ustedes piensan.. Créanlo..  
  
Unos gritos se escucharon en la sala del departamento. Seguido de un Matt corriendo solamente con unos boxers por toda la casa, seguido de un grupo de muchachos con agujas en las manos.  
  
- Déjenme en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!! No quiero que me piquen con eso!!!!!!!!  
  
- Vamos, hermano!!! La Acupuntura te relajará y serás un hombre nuevo!!!!!- Gritó el hermano de Yamato, Takeru, al mismo tiempo que lo atrapaba y trataba de mantenerlo inmóvil en una mesa.  
  
- Vamos, Yamato!! Te relajará y te quitará el miedo al escenario!!- Exclamó Taichi, con unos agujeros en la piel, pero feliz (estos niños no saben aplicar una acupuntura u.u).  
  
- Oigan!!! Quiero que lo curen, no que lo maten!!!!!!- Gritó Akira, mientras veía como Jyou le clavaba una aguja en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el rubio gritaba como loco (ni le dolía. Sólo para hacerse el masacrado n_uU).  
  
Jyou hizo caso y le quitó la aguja rápidamente (eso si dolió).  
  
- Les digo que nada funcionará!! Pero ustedes tan tercos!!!  
  
- Creo que tienes razón, querido..- Dijo Sora, resignada y acercándose a u novio.  
  
- Lo siento, hermano.. Fue una idea estúpida.- Dijo TK, tirando las agujas al suelo.  
  
- No importa, TK. Sólo intentabas ayudarme. Fue mejor que el berbaje mágico de Hikari.- Dijo Yamato, tratando de no acordarse del espantoso berbaje milagroso Yagami.  
  
- Oye!! Ese berbaje sabía muy rico y relaja el cuerpo!!!- Exclamó Taichi, que prácticamente se convirtió en un hombre nuevo: Estaba muy relajado, ya no le tenía miedo a los Ositos Cariñositos, y tiene muchas ganas de leer un buen libro.  
  
- No puedo creer que a ti te haya funcionado todo, siendo tan idiota!!!!!!- Gritó Yamato, enojado.  
  
- Ja!! Ahora quién es el idiota??  
  
- Oigan, calmense!!- Exclamó Akira, separando a los dos amigos antes de que volvieran a pelear – De lo que debemos preocuparnos en este momento es del miedo de Yamato al público.  
  
- Pero ya intentamos todo!!!!- Exclamó Hikari.  
  
- Este niñito está muy estresado, por eso no le funciona nada.- Dijo Taichi, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- A quién le dices niñito, retrasado?  
  
- A quién más?  
  
- Saben qué? Yo me largo de aquí!!!- Exclamó Matt, furioso, yéndose de su departamento.  
  
- Pobrecito Matt.. Se ve que quiere estar en el grupo..- Dijo Sora, con una mirada triste.  
  
- Sí, pero es tan terco que piensa que puede resolver sus problemas él solo.- Dijo Taichi, rascándose la picoteada piel.  
  
- Habla con él, Yagami.- Sugirió Akira.  
  
- Sí, hermano, eres su mejor amigo. Te comprenderá.- dijo Hikari, feliz.  
  
" O me comprende o seré un nuevo hombre muerto para el anochecer." Pensó Taichi.  
  
. . .  
  
- Mis amigos son unos tontos. Piensan que con medicinas baratas me van a solucionar mi problema...- se decía Yamato, sentado en una banca del parque de Odaiba.  
  
- Puedo sentarme?  
  
Matt se volteó y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, a su lado, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en un problema grave.  
  
- Puedes sentarte, pero no soy responsable de lo que te pueda pasar...- Dijo Yamato, haciéndole un lugar a Tai para sentarse.  
  
- Oye, amigo, no debiste alejarte así de tus mejores amigos. Compartimos tantas experiencias en el Digimundo, que piensas que ya puedes hacer todo tú solo, pero eso no es verdad...  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi carácter y no puedo cambiarlo.  
  
- Sí, pero veo que ni siquiera intentas cambiarlo. Todos hemos madurado mucho, excepto tú, Matt.  
  
Ishida volteó a ver a su amigo, mientras que Taichi se asustaba por que pensaba que iba a recibir un golpe de él, pero no, Yamato sonrió.. Una sonrisa de amistad.  
  
- Muy bien. Lo entiendo, pero sólo les pediré un favor...  
  
- Cúal?- Preguntó Yagami, aún sorprendido.  
  
- Quiero que me dejen en paz con mis problemas, siempre y cuando yo pueda solucionarlos, Entendido?  
  
- Entendido.  
  
Ishida dio una sonrisa mucho más cálida que la de hace rato, mientras que se levantaba de la banca y empezaba a dar unos pasos, pero Tai lo detuvo.  
  
- Sabes, Yamato?  
  
- Qué pasa, amigo?  
  
- No te has dado cuenta de que saliste de la casa en ropa interior??  
  
Matt vio su estado y pegó un gran grito.  
  
- Idiota!!!!!! Porqué no me avisaste!!!!!  
  
- es que te veías tan chistoso que se me olvidó decirte!!  
  
- Eres un depravado, Tai!!!!!!  
  
- el depravado eres tú por salir así!!!!!!  
  
- Cállate, idiota!!  
  
. . .  
  
Llegó tan rápido la no tan esperada noche del lunes, y los DigiElegidos se preocuparon mucho por su amigo Yamato.  
  
- Taichi, qué bueno verte!!! Donde está Ishida?- Preguntó Akira a Taichi, que estaba junto al grupo de Elegidos en el vestuario del Auditorio escolar.  
  
- Dijo que nos adelantaramos. Me contó que tenía algo que hacer.- Respondió Yagami, que estaba igual de preocupado que todos.  
  
Sora empezó a platicar con los demás en voz baja, mientras que Taichi se iba con la banda:  
  
- Pobre Matt, creo que fue a rezar en el templo para no arruinar la noche.  
  
- Yamato no se curó de su pánico?- Preguntó Takeru, sorprendido.  
  
- No. Me dijo que cantó toda la noche con público imaginario, y escucha voces a cada rato, pero no se curó de su miedo.  
  
- Pobre Matt, voy a rezar pos su bienestar.- Dijo Jyou, preocupado.  
  
- Sí. Va a necesitar mucho de eso, ya que va a ser recibido por muchas latas de refresco.- Finalizó Koushiro, antes de que todos dieran un gran suspiro de preocupación.  
  
Una hora después, llegó Yamato con su guitarra y un gran amuleto colgado en su pecho.  
  
- Matt!! Pensé que no vendrías!!!- Exclamó Sora, feliz y abrazando su novio.  
  
- Mucha confianza me has de tener.- Comentó Ishida – Sólo vine a cumplir un compromiso, pero no creo que pueda cantar...  
  
- No digas eso, Matt!! Tú nunca te rindes!!!- Exclamó Hikari.  
  
- Esto es diferente, pequeña... Tu idiota hermano tiene razón, nunca llegaré lejos en el escenario..  
  
Todos veían preocupados a su amigo, que tenía su autoestima por los suelos. Por qué se comportaba así, un muchacho que todo lo que se proponía lo alcanzaba?  
  
Akira llegó y le dijo a Yamato que en cinco minutos empezaba el concierto. Cuando le dijo el nombre de la banda, los Teenage Wolves, Yamato sonrió un poco. Le gustaba el nombre, porque le recordaba a sí mismo en sus aventuras Digimon ,junto a Gabumon. Le recordaba que todo lo que pensaba imposible de hacer, lo hizo, junto a sus amigos... pero esto era diferente.. El tenía que hacerlo solo.. no podía ser ayudado por sus amigos..  
  
Ya estando a un lado del escenario, escuchó los gritos de millones de personas, la mayoría jovencitas y la minoría como los novios de aquéllas muchachas que querían ver a Matt Ishida, el chico más popular de la secundaria d e Odaiba.  
  
Sonrió un poco, mientras se asomaba por un agujero a la gente con pancartas con su fotografía, otras con las palabras de "Te amo, Matt", y unas chicas gritando como histéricas lo mismo. Todas querían verlo, y no podía defraudarlas.  
  
- Buena suerte, vocalista.- Le dijo akira al rubio con una sonrisa amistosa en la cara, tratando de hacer eso como último recurso para que recuperara la confianza en sí mismo.  
  
Así, Akira, Yutaka y Takahashi entraron primero al escenario. Yamato escuchó gritos de emoción, seguidos de ovaciones hacia Ishida. Querían verlo a él.  
  
- Creen que Yamato salga?!!!!!!!!- Gritó Sora, para que pudieran escuchar sus amigos lo que decía. Los gritos de las fans eran fuertes.  
  
- No lo sé!!!!!!!!!- Contestó Takeru.  
  
Taichi tenía la impresión de que su amigo no iba a salir, así que dijo:  
  
- Voy a ir a hablar con él..  
  
Nadie pudo escuchar, y es más, no se dieron cuenta de que Taichi se había ido de ahí.  
  
Taichi se coló a los vestidores (Gracias que Tamiya estaba como guardia), y llegó donde estaba Yamato, temblando de miedo, a un lado del escenario, mientras que la banda trataba de animar al desesperado público.  
  
- Matt, qué diablos haces ahí???- Preguntó Yagami a su amigo.  
  
- Tai... no puedo... no puedo salir... No puedo!!!  
  
- Claro que puedes, tonto!!!  
  
- Te digo que no puedo salir, idiota!! Qué no entiendes?!!  
  
Taichi empujo a Yamato Al escenario, tratando de obligarlo a ir, pero Ishida no se dejaba.  
  
- Qué diablos haces, idiota?!!  
  
- Trato de evitar que hagas el peor error de tu vida!!!!!!!- Contestó Yagami, sin parar de empujarlo.  
  
- Ya me cansé de tus idioteces!!!!!!!!!  
  
- tal vez sea un idiota, pero no dejaré que no cumplas tus sueños!!!!  
  
Matt, con gran rapidez, tomó uno de los brazos que empujaban de Tai y con un movimiento de judo, lo lanzó hacia el escenario. Taichi cayó al piso de madera, y se adoloría. Después, gritó:  
  
- Eres un tonto, Yamato!!!!!- Taichi volteó al confundido público y se le ocurrió una idea para meter a su amigo al escenario- Ven, Yamy!! Acaso me tienes miedo?  
  
Matt, olvidándose de su miedo, empezó a rabiar:  
  
- no me digas Yamy, imbécil!!!  
  
Se lanzó a su "amigo" y empezaron a pelearse en el escenario, frente al aún más confundido público y una banda de música que trataba de detenerlos.  
  
- Ese greñudo se parece mucho a ti, no lo crees Tai?- Dijo Koushiro. No necesitaba voltear para ver que ese era Taichi, que cayó del escenario hacia el piso.  
  
- Te lo dije, Tai, nadie es mejor que yo!!!- Dijo Yamato, triunfante. Akira le lanzó un micrófono y le preguntó:  
  
- Listo para cantar, Ishida?  
  
Yamato estaba confundido. De repente, escuchó el público y volteó asustado hacia donde se escuchaba la ovación: Ahí estaba, toda la gente, gritando y suplicando que cantaran. Estaba aterrado. No sabía que hacer.  
  
- Vamos... Yamato.. que mi moretón no sea en vano!!!- Le gritaba Taichi, adolorido, mientras que su hermana Hikari, junto a los demás DigiElegidos, le ponía un poco de agua de botella.  
  
Ishida sonrió. Taichi le regresó la sonrisa, mientras que levantaba el pulgar en señal de buena suerte.  
  
- Gracias amigo...  
  
El concierto comenzó, con un Yamato totalmente diferente. Se le había ido el miedo al escenario... todo gracias a su mejor amigo...  
  
. . .  
  
Al terminar el concierto con un éxito enorme, el grupo y los DigiDestinados se fueron a festejar en una Fuente de Sodas. Todo el mundo estaba feliz por que Yamato estaba curado de su miedo.  
  
- Fantástico, Ishida!!! Eres el mejor, en verdad!!!!!!- Dijo Takahashi, mientras que le tallaba la rubia cabeza al vocalista.  
  
- Oye!! No tan fuerte!!!  
  
- Fue una gran sorpresa que te hayas curado tan repentinamente. Por un momento pensé que todo estaba arruinado cuando tú y Taichi se empezaron a pelear en el escenario!- Dijo Akira.  
  
- Bueno, ese era mi plan. Supuse que si no podía meterlo por las buenas, sería mejor por las malas!- Dijo Taichi, contento y con un trozo de carne de res sobre su ojo morado.  
  
- jajaja!! Pobre de Tai, le diste un buen golpe!- Exclamó Koushiro, viendo como Hikari curaba su chipote a su hermano.  
  
- No es muy gracioso, lo pudo haber matado.- Decía enfadada la menor Yagami.  
  
- es verdad, Tai. Te pude haber matado.. Lo siento..  
  
- Oye, no te entristezcas, amigo. No me pasó nada. Por suerte, tengo la cabeza dura como la piedra.- Dijo Taichi, mientras que levantaba su pulgar de nuevo.  
  
Yamato volvió a sonreir. Nunca espero eso de Yagami.  
  
- Gracias... Eres un gran amigo...- Dijo el joven rubio, mientras que Hikari vendaba la cabezota de su hermano.- Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, tú y yo haremos un dueto en nuestro próximo concierto.  
  
- En serio?!!- Exclamó Taichi, levantándose casi automáticamente.  
  
- En serio.  
  
- Qué bien!! Por fin todo mundo podrá escuchar mi hermosa voz. Y ahora como muestra, esta canción!!  
  
- No!!!!!!!!! Va a cantar!!!!!!- Gritó Hikari. Todos empezaron a alejarse de ahí, mientras que Taichi ponía una canción de la rocola y sacaba un micrófono casi de la nada.  
  
- No, no cantes!!!- Rogaba Akira, saliendo de ahí.  
  
- todo menos eso!!!- Takahashi brinco la ventana y se fue de ahí.  
  
- vamonos!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaron Yutaka y los DigiDestinados, corriendo por la puerta prncipal.  
  
- Oh, vamos!! Se van a perder la fiesta!! Bueno, tú te quedas a escuchar, Yamayo, mi gran amigo!!! Te voy a cantar una canción!!!  
  
Yamato estaba por seguir a Takahashi, pero el escuchar eso lo obligaba a quedarse ahí.  
  
- Por favor, Taichi, no quiero quedar sordo... no...!!!!!!  
  
-" Ven a cantar de alegría, macarena.."!!!!!!!!!  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! IDIOTA, DEJA DE CANTAR!!!! YA ME DIO PANICO ESCÉNICO OTRA VEZ!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
F I N 


End file.
